The Call of Duty State
The Call of Duty state is a small country where all of the COD wiki's members reside. Geography The COD wiki state is a relatively small state. It is about 30 miles across, and is circular. A list of the cities, bases, and other important areas can be found here. *Washington D.COD. *Vozrozdeniya *Pripyat *Firebase Phoenix *Arcadia *Boneyard *Site Hotel Bravo *Berlin *Seelow *Stalingrad *Shuri *Pelelieu Point *The Gulag *Blackout Village *Ultimatum Missile Launch Facility *Baikonur Cosmodrome *Kowloon *Khe Sanh *Hue City *Zakhaev International Airport *Chinatown The People Each of the people own a weapon. The main currency is COD cents. When a new COD game is made, weapons featured in that game are imported from a state that has had that weapon featured in a game already. For example, when the game, "Call of Duty: Black Ops" came out, the CoD state recieved a large shipment of Uzis from the Battlefield state, whom had already had that weapon featured in it's most recent game, "Battlefield: Bad Company 2". However, as per the F/TPS Treaty, a state who uses a new weapon never featured in a game before must manufacture that weapon themselves, as the CoD state manufactured ACRs when it's game, "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" came out, and was the first video game to use the ACR. Anyway, the people trade and/or buy weapons, those who have more weapons are considered to be richer than others, and are treated with higher respect. Kids who aren't allowed to own guns yet are allowed to trade multiple other weapons, such as Airsoft and BB guns, imported from the Airsoft state. International Relations The CoD state has allied themselves strongly with the Battlefield state and the Medal of Honor State. It is in a fierce war with the World of Warcraft state, whom has allied themselves with the RuneScape state. The CoD state was the creator of the F/TPS treaty, which created a group of allies which consisted of: The CoD State, the BF state, the MoH state, the Warhawk state, the Left 4 Dead state, the Team Fortress state, the Half-life state, and the Fallout State. These countries are sworn to defend other countries in the treaty if any of them are attacked. The F/TPS treaty states are currently in charge of the defense of the LittleBig Planet state. They are also closely watching a dispute between the Grand Theft Auto state, the Grand Turismo state, and the Need 4 Speed state, though there has been no action. There is not much known on the relations between the Halo states, the Transformers Game states, the Star wars game states, the Assassin's creed state, and the Red Dead states. Other Game states: *Grand Theft Auto state *Battlefield state *Warhawk state *Medal of Honor state *Need for Speed state *Gran Turismo state *Left 4 Dead state *Half-life state *Assassin's Creed state *Halo state *Transformers game state *Team Fortress state *Star Wars game state *LittleBigPlanet State *Fallout state *Killzone state *Ghost Recon state *Red Dead state Prominent People of the COD State *CallofDuty4 - Coordinator of War - He oversees what happens in wars, and is the commander-in-chief of the Armed forces. *Bovell - Leader - He is the current highest leader of the CoD state. *CODExpert - Coordinator of Relations - He oversees the international relations, though if it breas out into war, control of that relation is handed over to the Coordinator of War. *WHISKEY35 - Coordinator of State - He watches any state disputes, such as legal cases and court trials. *Sactage - Coordinator of Defense - He oversees the defense of the CoD state, and is the Leader of the Shadow Company, the CoD state's defense force. *Chiafriend12 - Coordinator of the People - He is the leader of the CoD senate, which helps make decisions dealing with the country. Armed forces of the CoD State CoD Army The CoD army was made at the same time as the CoD State itself. It utilizes skilled soldiers, advanced weaponry, and reliable transportation. The main weapons of the CoD Army are listed here. *AK-47 (Infantry weapon) *M16A4 (Infantry weapon) *RPD (Machine Gunner weapon) *Intervention (Sniper weapon) *SPAS-12 (CQC weapon) *USP .45 (Sidearm) *AT4 (Rocket launcher) The CoD army utilizes a large number of vehicles. *T-72 Tank *Humvee vehicle *BMP-2 *F-15 Eagle *AV-8B Harrier *Mi-28 Havoc *Pavelow Helicopter *MH-6 Little bird *AC-130U gunship *UAV Drone *Zodiac boat *PBR *UAZ-469 Shadow Company (COD Defense force) Shadow company is the defense force of the CoD state. They are usually seen at airports, docks, and other places where foreigners can enter the CoD state. They are the people to ward off an attack if someone raids or invades the CoD state, and will fight until the CoD army arrives at the battle. The shadow company uses different weapons than the CoD army, but most of the same vehicles. *SCAR-H (Infantry weapon) *UMP-45 (Scout weapon) *M240 (Machine Gunner weapon) *WA2000 (Sniper weapon) *M1014 (CQC weapon) *G18 (Sidearm) Task Force 141 One of the two special forces groups, Task Force 141 is for the prodigies of the CoD state, those who perform far better than anyone else. They rely on the CoD Army for vehicles, but they use mostly their own weaponry. They differ from the SOG due to the fact that they have more advanced weaponry and usually have more experience and training, but also accept international members, too. *Remington ACR (Infantry weapon) *MP5K (Scout weapon) *M21 (Sniper weapon) *M1014 (CQC weapon) *G18 (Sidearm) Studies and Observations Group The Studies and Observations Group (SOG for short) is the other Special Forces group in the CoD military. They differ from Task Force 141 due to the fact that they usually have lower-quality weaponry and less training, but they are more secure, as only veterans from the CoD army can join. They are also higher-ranking, and have access to anything they want around them in a battlefield, as well as access to top-secret files and prototype weaponry. They, just like Task Force 141, use their own weaponry but rely on the CoD army for vehicles and transportation. *AUG Rifle (Infantry weapon) *Commando (Infantry weapon) *AK-74u (Scout weapon) *HK21 (Machine Gunner weapon) *L96A1 (Sniper weapon) *M1911 (Sidearm) *Ithaca 37 Stakeout (CQC weapon) CoD Air Force The Air Force is the air power of the CoD Military and helps the army with Close Air Support and Air Supriority. They operate high quality aircraft and the are the most skilled in the world. The 163rd Special Squadron is the most elite and prestigious squadron in the air force and operates aircraft of highest value and performance and it is rumored that some of the aircraft issued are not even out of prototype stage yet. *F-15 *AV-8B Harrier *FA/18 *MiG-29 Fulcrum *B-2 Stealth Bomber *B-52 *Mi-28 *AH-64 *MH-53 *UH-60 *C-130 *AC-130 163rd Special Squadron *SR-72 Blackbird *U-2 Spy Plane *MiG-17 *PAK FA *KA-52 *Mi-8 *Mi-24 Gunship *SU-33 Category:Countries